eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
Vaporizer
thumb|300px|right|The Vaporizer trailer by ngmoco:) Internal Atomic Generator Charges A High Energy Beam Sustaining Extreme Heat With Surgical Precision Overview Packing a red-hot thermal laser, the vaporizer fries opponents rather than fragging them. Dealing damage with the Vaporizer requires charging before you fire, which makes you temporarily vulnerable. While the charging time makes it more challenging to use in combat than the auto-rifle or plasma cannon, the vaporizer isn't nearly as demanding as the rocket launcher. Since the laser comes out in a stream, you can fire and then quickly adjust to hit your target and move on to the next. It should be noted that when a kill is scored with the vaporizer, the body of your opponent is vaporized, making taunting impossible. While the Vaporizer is a great gun, it is only good after you've upgrade it. The best strategy is to continue using a gun you are comfortable with, upgrade the Vaporizer, and then use it. When upgraded to a certain point, the Vaporizer can be a one shot kill depending on how strong the enemy's armor is. Max Stats: Damage: +62 Clip Size: 6 beams Rate of Fire: Level 9 Zoom: Level 9 Reload: Level 9 Strategy With the vaporizer never go out against an opponent with energy, unless you have practiced your aiming with it. It is also better to wait until you have upgraded it enough so you can take out opponents more efficiently. Reloading, damage, and capacitors are the most vital upgrades to this gun. The vaporizer can be used as a sniper or medium range gun. It is quite hard to keep your targeting reticule on your opponent in close-quraters combat, so it is not recommended to be used up close, but this does not mean that the Vaporizer is horrible at close range and it is only effective at close range if you have upgraded your Vaporizer high enough for it to deal some damage. This weapon is also a 2 shot one kill weapon unless you had upgraded it so please be advised if you are starting out with the Vaporizer with little upgrades. *Using the Vaporizer at level 11 (when you can first purchase it) isn't the best idea do to its low damage. At level 11-20 its best not to use the vaporizer as a primary weapon, but a it is a good idea to upgrade it in the background. *Like any other weapon you must have a required level/rank to upgrade your weapon to upgrade a vaporizer to level 3 damage you need to be rank 22. So this is why vaporizer isn't very good until level 22. *Like any other weapon the vaporizer is only as good as how many credits you spend on its upgrades. *In the long run the vaporizer is one of the best weapons, most players skill 8000 and above will use this weapon due to the fact that they can do damage very fast (even faster than auto-rifle) and if they increase their reload time enough they will have a very deadly weapon in their control. *Sniping is very hard to do with this weapon, you may think that you could just shoot someone from up high, but the reality is that most players in eliminate move a lot, so if you are across the room it is hard to shoot them because you have to have very precise aim. If you want to snipe, it is recommended you upgrade the zoom on the gun. Category:weapons